1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to floor protectors; and, more particularly, to replaceable floor protectors for the legs of chairs and tables to protect floors from damage.
2. General Background and State of the Art
It is well known to provide a glide at a bottommost portion of a furniture table leg to facilitate the sliding movement of the furniture across a floor. Glides are known to take a variety of forms, but may typically include an upper portion adapted to be attached to the leg of a piece of furniture such as a chair or table; and a lower portion having a smooth, low friction bottom surface for contacting the floor. U.S. Pat. No. 5,010,621 issued to Bock on Apr. 30, 1991, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,170,972 issued to Guell on Dec. 15, 1992, disclose typical furniture glides as are known in the art.
Some tables and chairs may also have some sort of cap or the like which fits onto the table or chair leg and can be replaced when worn. These glides and caps may mark up wood floors or the like as the chair or table is moved across the wood floor.
There is a need for a flooring protector which can be fitted to the leg of a chair or table and can be renewed or replaced when worn. Such protector may be a felt pad or the like and quickly and easily replaceable.
It is an object of this invention to provide a replaceable floor protector for the leg of a chair or table to protect floors.
It is still another object of this invention to provide such a protector in the form of a removable pad so it can be replaced when worn.
These and other objects are preferably accomplished by providing a floor protector which fits onto the legs of a chair or table and includes an insert receivable in the bottom of the leg. The insert includes a removable floor protector retaining member. A floor protector of a pad of a soft floor protective material is removably mounted in the retaining member having a portion extending downwardly from the retaining member in contact with the floor or the like on which the chair or table is disposed. The pad can be quickly and easily replaced when worn.